


His Wound

by Lachanophobic



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachanophobic/pseuds/Lachanophobic
Summary: Bulma's thoughts





	His Wound

Scars.  
Brutal mementos of taken lives.  
Hard skin.  
Shield to never succumb.  
Strong muscles.  
To tell how victory has many shapes.  
Raw jawline.  
Recounts the unfortunate past of a proud race.  
Sharp eyes.  
Looking in the distance, they search for the man you want to be.  
Stygian hair.  
Black gold aiming for the sky.  
Profound timbre.  
How many lies have you been telling to yourself?  
Bleeding hands.  
Jealous, you clench them to hide sins.  
Let me be the one who opens them.  
Let me heal you.


End file.
